Dynasty Warriors Gundam: Collision of Universes
by Admiral Larsen
Summary: Based off Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3. Key characters from the Gundam metaseries have disappeared from their respective timelines and are now present on an unknown world. Now they must find out how and why they are on this new world while attempting to find a way home (if at all possible).
1. First encounters between time and space

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam and all related properties belong Bandai and Sunrise.

* * *

Chapter 1: First encounters between time and space

As he regained consciousness, Amuro Ray blinked his eyes for several moments before as he ascertained his surroundings. Checking his mobile suit's systems, Amuro sighed in relief that everything seemed to be in order. However once he checked his suit's external cameras, he was in for a surprise for instead of seeing outer space Amuro saw a desert surrounding him along with several groups of structures. The legendary Gundam pilot muttered to himself, "What the hell is going on. One minute I'm up in space and the next I'm here in the desert." Activating the RX-93 Nu Gundam, Amuro began to ascertain his surroundings when suddenly his suits sensors detected inbound units. Turning instantly around Amuro found the surprising sight of several One-Year war era mobile suits charging at him their weapons already drawn. Immediately activating his thrusters, Amuro avoided the swipe of three Zaku IIs while several RMS-108 Marasais let loose with their beam rifles. Through their fire was uncoordinated and even a small hit would not destroy the Nu Gundam, Amuro took no chance as he activated his beam rifle and several of his fin funnels. Within seconds, the combined long-range fire wiped out his foes.

Landing back on the ground, Amuro observed his surroundings for several minutes before he saw several squads of mobile suits patrolling the area. Letting out a small exhale of breath, the Gundam pilot remarked quietly, "I better get a move on then." Unfortunately, he would not get far as two squads of mobile suits Amuro had never seen before headed in his direction with one group firing their machine gun rifles while the other leaping high into the air with their solid swords drawn. Boosting his thrusters to full power, Amuro drew his beam saber and sliced his way through the airborne forces while his fin funnels took out the forces on the ground with rapid energy blasts. As the Nu Gundam's feet touched the ground once more, Amuro immediately reactivated his communications systems, "Anyone there, this is Amuro Ray."

After a minutes a voice came in through, "Hello, hello. I'm surrounded. Need assistance immediately. Repeat, I request assistance immediately." Checking the digital map on the view screen, Amuro said back on the intercom, "Acknowledged, heading to your location." Activating the Nu Gundam's engines to full power, Amuro immediately flew over the landscape to the source of the distress call. Once he arrived, Amuro looked on in shock as the RX-78 Gundam Zephyranthes was battling a several squads of mobile suits with some of them of unfamiliar design. Shaking those thoughts aside, Amuro moved into the attack, his fin funnels and beam rifle already spewing out large volumes of energy fire.

As he slashed his beam saber through a MS-06 Zaku II, Kou Uraki watched in surprise as the unfamiliar Gundam tore through some of the suits that had surrounded him. However, several nearby blasts turned his attention back to his own situation as he saw several mobile suits of mixed design approaching him with their weapons drawn. Igniting the verniers on his Gundam, Kou accelerated forward while drawing his beam saber. Within minutes, he quickly cut down his foes while avoiding all of the enemy fire. Once in the clear, the Zephyranthes turned to the Nu Gundam with both suits eying each other before the pilot's Nu Gundam opened its communications link.

Looking at the Zephyranthes, Amuro Ray was struck for a bit by the sight of the older model before activating his radio, "Identify yourself pilot."

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "This is Kou Uraki of the Earth Federation Forces. Mind if I ask the same question?"

Amuro acknowledged the question before answering, "I'm Amuro Ray of the Earth Federation Force's Londo Bell Unit."

Inside his cockpit, Kou Uraki was amazed at whose name he had just heard. Although it sounded older and deeper than the last time he heard it, it was no mistake on the pilot's identity, "The pilot of the original Gundam. I'm honored sir."

Amuro quickly cut him off by stating, "No time for chitchat, we need to figure out what is going on." Turning to look around for a minute he quickly turned back to the Gundam, "Do you have an idea of the situation?"

Kou shook his head, "The last thing I remembered was following a signal when suddenly this enormous white light engulfed me. Next thing I remember is that I'm here on this deserted terrain and fighting off mobile suits, some of which I've never seen before."

Amuro nodded in agreement before stating, "That's the exact same thing that happened to me as well." Checking his Gundam's sensors, Amuro said back, "Right now we should try to figure out what the heck is going on. Perhaps it would be best if you tagged along."

Kou nodded, "No problem sir just lead the way." With that, the two gundams took off, their weapons drawn as their pilots kept on the lookout for any signs of trouble.

It was not long though as their radios picked up a distress call. Checking the frequencies to gain a better signal, Amuro soon heard a stern voice requesting help as several explosions occurred in the background. Turning to the Zephyranthes, Amuro asked quietly, "Can you get a lock on the signal?"

Kou nodded and within seconds, he had the information, "Sending you the coordinates now. From what I see here on the map, we're close by to the location."

Amuro nodded and was about to say more when he sensed the presence of two people at the exact location. Turning back to look at his monitors, Amuro said quietly, "I think we better hurry." He immediately accelerated his engines to full power with Kou following right behind him. They soon found themselves encountering small groups of enemies of which they dispatched with quick precision. However as soon as they approached the source of the distress signal, the two found themselves facing a swarm of enemies, some of them very familiar while others were of a form that neither pilot had seen before. Fortunately, they had arrived in the area where they saw to their shock that it came from a Gundam that neither had seen before.

In the 00 Gundam Raiser, its pilot was taking deep breaths to calm down. Ever since he had arrived in this world, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei found himself neck deep in enemy units. Although individually they were no match for the Gundam 00 Raiser, the constant combat was already starting to wear him down and as he dealt with the latest wave of enemies. Angling his two GN Sword IIs, Setsuna threw his Gundam's GN drives to full power as he plunged into the midst of his present foes. Moving with a fearsome speed that would have stunned even battle-hardened foes, the Gundam 00 Raiser quickly dealt with its opposition. With the immediate area around him clear, Setsuna turned to his companion, a young frail girl with dark brown hair in a long ponytail and asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded before stating, "I suggest that we should get moving. More will come here soon."

The Gundam Meister nodded before he moved his suit again while broadcasting an automatic distress signal. Soon enough, he was in the midst of a new wave of enemies to which there seemed no way out. Seeing that he would have to fight his way through, Setsuna closed his eyes for a moment before he accelerated forward while announcing all that would hear, the words that often signaled the arrival of his organization and the use of its Gundams, "Setsuna F. Seiei, commencing intervention."

It was at this moment when Amuro and Kou arrived on the scene. Although busy with their own foes, the two Gundam pilots, particularly Amuro watched with impressed look on their faces as the new Gundam tore through its foes with superb skill, particularly with its close combat weapons. Returning to work, the three Gundams quickly cleared out their opposition.

At first, the pilots saw no more opposition. However when the new Gundam turned towards the Nu Gundam, Amuro quickly sensed a hostile intent to which he quickly raised his beam saber up in time as the new arrival brought his GN Swords IIs down hard on the energy blade. Quickly moving backwards, Amuro was about to ask what was going on when his senses picked up the Gundam heading straight towards him. Although he managed to block the strikes, the speed of which the suit moved surprised Amuro. Before he could ascertain the other Gundam's intentions, the intercom was beeping to which he activated to hear presumably the pilot speak.

The voice was harsh as it said on the radio, "This is Setsuna F. Seiei of CelestiaI Being. Identify yourself and your Gundam immediately."

While blocking the rapid strikes from the 00 Gundam Raiser's GN swords, Amuro quickly responded back, "This is Lieutenant Amuro Ray of the Earth Federation Force's Londo Bell Unit. My mobile suit is the RX-93 Nu Gundam." Avoiding a strike from the 00 Gundam Raiser's swords, he immediately asked, "What is Celestial Being. I never heard of the name before?"

In his Gundam, Setsuna winced at the statement and was about to go on the attack again when the brown haired girl behind him said quietly, "I believe that we should listen to what he and his fellow pilot have to say. From what I can tell, they are in the same situation that we are.

Setsuna let out a sigh before agreeing to the proposal, "Alright." Turning to the other two Gundams he said, "Shut down your machines and come out of the cockpit slowly. I will do the same." Within minutes, all three Gundams landed on the ground with their cockpits already opening. Pulling out his sidearm, Setsuna silently motioned for the girl to remain inside while he stepped to look at the two other Gundams and their pilots up close and personal. Instinctively, he aimed his gun at the pilot of the white Gundam while the pilot of the other Gundam immediately pulled out his sidearm to point at him.

For several moments, it seemed the three pilots were in a Mexican standoff before Setsuna lowered his pistol. Kou did the same as well although all three pilots eyed each other warily.

Amuro broke the tense silence as he cleared his throat before he said to the two other pilots, "I believe it would be best for us all to explain our respective situations." The two other pilots nodded at this and soon briefed each other on their respective situations.

Kou was surprised by Amuro's story and a part of him wanted to ask whether the efforts that he and he fellow pilots had any effect on the time where Amuro came from. However, both pilots were shocked with Setsuna's story, particularly with the year that he came from. Kou immediately turned to Amuro and said quietly, "I don't recall humanity ever developing mobile suits long before the One Year War."

Amuro shook his head, "Me neither. Besides from what I can tell of that Gundam, it has several different technological properties that I have never on our own suits or that of Zeon. I can surmise that Setsuna and his Gundam are from a different universe." Turning to the Gundam Meister, Amuro asked, "How did you come to be here in the first place." Pausing for a moment to look at the 00 Raiser he also added, "And you can ask the other person inside your mobile suit to come out as well."

Setsuna was surprised for a moment at how the man in front of him could know and while the young female brown-haired woman stepped out, Setsuna filled the other two pilots in on his situation, "I was investigating a signal that came from a ball of light. Before I reported the situation, the ball of light engulfed me and I found myself here. After taking out the immediate enemies in my vicinity, I found the girl while attempting to search for anyone else."

Both Amuro and Kou pondered on the news before Amuro answered back, "We're both in the same situation as well." Looking around at the industrial complex Amuro Ray turned to the others, "Let's take stock of everything before we decide to search around. We can use the rest." The others nodded before they boarded their suits and headed to one of the nearby hangers. As the pilots settled in, Amuro turned to look at the young brown-haired girl for a moment before he asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded before she said in a calm tone, "I'm fine. I was just observing the horizon." Pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts she turned to look at the Nu Gundam's pilot, "I can sense that you have a similar talent to mine."

Amuro nodded as he remembered the girl's aura before answering her, "I believe we do. My name is Amuro Ray."

The girl smiled and answered back, "My name is Tiffa Adill. It is a pleasure to meet you." Looking up at three suits, Tiffa remarked quietly, "I can sense others out there that are in a similar situation. We have to find them as soon as possible."

Amuro could sense her distress at she talked about this and he asked, "Anyone you are looking for in particular?"

Tiffa blushed for a moment before she answered, "I'm looking for a close friend of mine. He also pilots a Gundam as well."

Amuro Ray gave a small smile as he could sense the girl's feelings at that before remarking, "Well we'll fine him eventually. Right now we should get some rest."

Tiffa smiled at that before he headed off to one of the rooms before turning back at Amuro, "You remind me of Captain Jamil Neate."

Amuro did not know how to answer that although he sensed that Tiffa meant it as a complement. As the girl walked away, he shrugged before settling to get some rest himself, his mind pondering over the situation that he and the others were in, "Did anyone else stumble onto the same situation we're in. Did _**he**_ survive the energy burst that the swallowed me and sent me here as well?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

If you're wondering, the voices for the characters are mostly based on the Japanese voice actors. That accounts for Setsuna's harsh reaction on seeing the Nu Gundam and hearing the voice of its pilot as it reminds him of Ribbons his Reborns Gundam.

This story will mostly be based on the main storyline as presented in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3. However if anyone can get me an overall outline of the main story in Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, then I would really appreciate it.

Likewise, as it is mainly based on Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, it will have all of the game characters and such. However if it is possible, I may be willing to make changes around that rule. I have not decided as of yet whether the DLC characters will make an appearance.


	2. A meeting with a red ghost

Chapter 2: A meeting with a red ghost

Observing the desert landscape before him brought back memories to Banagher Links of his trek to the desert with Captain Suboera Zimmerman. Despite the fact that Banagher was in the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, he still felt the same feelings that he had when he had walked through the desert. To add to his worries, Banagher was frantically searching for a companion of his.

As he used his newtype powers as well as the Unicorn's sensors to scan the area in front of him with little success, Banagher quietly cursed before remarking quietly, "Where the heck am I?" Turning his suit to head to another area, he silently asked an even more important question, "Where is she?" Pausing for a moment as he closed his eyes, Banagher said a silent prayer and a promise to his missing companion that he would find her as soon as possible.

Suddenly, the Unicorn Gundam's sensors went off to which Banagher immediately by activating the Gundam's thrusters to avoid a hail of fire coming in his direction. Turning to see several AMS-119 Geara Dogas heading towards him with weapons drawn, Banagher activated the Unicorn Gundam's weapons as he jumped into the fray.

Although the Geara Dogas moved fast with their long-range weapons, Banagher was much faster. Flying though the foes amassed against him, Banagher let loose a barrage of beam machine gun fire from the gatling guns attached to the shield in his left arm. Breaking through the first wave of enemies, Banagher immediately turned with his magnum drawn. Looking at the Geara Dogas, Banagher remarked quietly to whoever was piloting them, "I don't have time for this" before he fired several blasts of the beam magnum in rapid succession. While the energy blasts did not destroy the Neo Zeon MS outright, the radius of the energy blasts managed to hurt some of them while forcing the rest to scatter.

Satisfied with dealing with the opposition behind him, Banagher turned to see several more squads of Geara Dogas heading his way with their own weapons drawn. Banagher remarked loudly, "Where the heck are they coming from" as he dodged several bursts of beam machine gunfire. Deactivating his beam magnum, Banagher activated his beam saber and began cutting his way through his foes while firing several bursts at targets that were some distance off.

Unknown to Banagher, several others were nearby and were busy observing the performance of the Gundam along with Banagher. One was a green-haired man dressed in clothes that were all white. To those that would not have known better, he did look like a girl at times. However, the eyes of the man held a dangerous glint that put those that did not know him well on their guard.

The other two with them were a blond-haired man and a light brown-haired woman. Though both were dressed with more formal wear (with the blond-haired man's clothes were all red) it was normal in comparison to their ally.

As the three watched the Unicorn Gundam fight its way through several Geara Dogas, the woman commented to the two others, "It's definitely a suit from our time. Its capabilities are similar to our suits though no doubt a bit more advanced."

The blond-haired man also added, "I have to agree with that assessment. Also the pilot using that suit is using his capabilities well." Turning to the light brown haired woman, the blond haired man asked, "Do you have any data on the suit?"

The woman shook her head, "Negative, the database has not figured out a match and the suit's systems have rejected every attempt by us to find out more."

Shrugging at the news, the blond haired-man said, "The pilot has definitely taken precautions. In actually that is somewhat smart considering the circumstances." Watching as the Unicorn sliced a Geara Doga squad leader in half with his beam sabers, the blond haired man admitted to the others, "Looks like we'll have to find out the hard way." The woman nodded and the blond-haired man turned to the other man in their little group, "Aren't you coming along."

The green-haired man shrugged before saying back in a bored tone, "Sure. I guess I could use some more experience in fighting against mobile suits that are from your timeline." Jumping up from his seat, the enigmatic man began to walk out into the hallway while the blond-haired man shivered for while they were from completely different timelines, their new ally had the same exact voice as the blond-haired man's great nemesis.

Back on the battlefield, the Unicorn Gundam had been busy smashing its way through several different roadblocks of foes. Although the Unicorn Gundam had easily dispatched most foes, a few did prove a bit though. Fortunately, Banagher managed to handle them well enough without having to activate the Unicorn Gundam's special ability.

Slashing another Geara Doga in half, Banagher immediately opened up the distance as he immediately activated a screen that displayed his surroundings, "There has to be a way to slow them down." Although the Unicorn Gundam was still operating at peak efficiency, Banagher knew that he needed to find a place to rest and catch his breath. Suddenly his scanners picked up a communications installation that seemed to be a good place to head to in the present circumstances. Activating his Gundam's boosters, Banagher accelerated the suit forward.

Not surprisingly, several Geara Dogas immediately set upon him with most firing their beam rifles while an enterprising few attempted to take the Unicorn Gundam at close quarters. Those that did paid for it as Banagher blasted them with the beam magnum, the energy blast killing a few while scattering the rest. Refocusing himself, Banagher pushed on while exchanging fire with his more numerous foes.

Fortunately, it did not take long for Banagher to break through and he was soon in the communications complex. The Geara Dogas, perhaps having had enough, had shortly withdrawn which left Banagher alone in the immediately area. Inspecting the building itself, Banagher remarked quietly, "This is nothing like what I've seen before." He was considering going down to inspect in person when the Unicorn Gundam's sensors and more importantly his Newtype powers picked up enemy suits in the vicinity. Turning his suit around as a hail of weapons fire slammed into his immediate area, Banagher had an enormous shock at the new arrivals.

Flying into the attack, the Geara Dogas used a variety of weapons to bombard the area around Banagher and keep him off balance. Two advanced suits lead the large force into combat against him. The first one was a Gundam that had an overall red and white coloring along with a design that clearly was different from all of the other mobile suits Banagher had seen. However, the other suit was an enormous shock for Banagher as it looked almost like the Sinanju although a bit older.

Maneuvering to gain some breathing room from the hail of fire thrown his way, Banagher eyed his two main foes warily. As he looked at the red mobile suit, Banagher asked himself quietly, "Is that Full Frontal?" Suddenly as if sensing his hesitation, the red mobile suit charged at him while firing its large beam rifle. Rapidly firing his beam magnum, Banagher opened up the distance before he switched weapons. However before he could move onto the attack, the red mobile suit unleashed an energy blast from its waist. Getting clear of the blast radius, Banagher retaliated with a barrage of fire from his beam machine guns as well as the Unicorn Gundam's head machine guns.

Although the fire was not strong enough to heavily damage the red mobile suit, it brought up its shield to provide an additional layer of protection. Closing in on the white Gundam, the red mobile suit tossed away his beam shot rifle and activated his beam tomahawk. With a speed that belied its size, the red mobile suit slammed its full weight onto the Gundam, sending it stumbling backwards. The Sazabi immediately followed the Gundam as it raised its beam tomahawk for a strike.

Immediately dodging, Banagher immediately activated his beam saber before moving onto the attack. The two mobile suits exchanged a round of blows that seemed for a moment to result in a stalemate. However as the fight continued on, the red mobile suit seemed to gain the upper hand. Banagher shook his head for a moment as he observed the fighting style of his foe. Although it seemed that he was indeed facing Full Frontal, the fighting style did not seem to match completely the capabilities of the Sinanju. Shaking his head for a moment to refocus, Banagher moved onto the attack again.

Watching as the Unicorn rapidly closed the distance, the red mobile suit opened up the distance while unleashing its funnels. Firing an energy blast from the mega-particle cannon in its waist, the red mobile suit managed to halt the Unicorn's advance before its funnels moved in on the attack. With the Unicorn Gundam distracted by the funnels, the red mobile suit moved onto the attack and soon gained the initiative in the fight.

As he observed the white mobile suit's performance, the pilot of the red mobile suit thought quietly, "One thing I can say is that he does know how to use his machine." As the suits engaged in blade lock, the pilot narrowed his eyes for a moment before remarking quietly, "He definitely shows signs of being a newtype as well." Breaking off and opening up the distance, the red mobile suit's pilot said to no one in particular as he moved onto the attack, "Time to finish this."

Blocking several slashes before engaging his foe in another blade lock, Banagher winced as he felt the intent of the red mobile suit's pilot. Cursing quietly as he felt his own suit start to shake from under the strain, Banagher realized that he had no choice. Closing his eyes for a moment, the Unicorn Gundam's pilot opened his eyes as he felt his body truly become one with the mobile suit.

To the pilots of the red mobile suit and the futuristic Gundam, the sight of the white mobile suit transforming took them by surprise. Both suits moved back as the armor around the Unicorn Gundam began to part, revealing an inner frame that seemed to glow red.

Shielding his eyes from the glare of the light, the pilot of the red mobile suit opened his communications link, "Nanai, are you seeing what I'm seeing here?"

On the other end of the line, the light-brown haired operations officer of Neo Zeon nodded in agreement, "I'm seeing the exact same thing you are." Pausing for a moment to check one of the nearby computer monitors, Nanai said, "According to these readings, the pilot's newtype brainwaves have jumped. They're nearly on the level some of the other pilots that we've tested on before sending them into combat. I'd advise taking precautions immediately."

The blond haired pilot nodded, "Understood." Suddenly his newtype senses flared up and he turned to see the Unicorn heading towards him in its Destroy mode with beam tonfas drawn. Blocking several rapid blows of the beam sabers from his foe, the blond haired man smirked quietly, "I shouldn't be surprised that my foe is a Gundam." Opening up the distance, the red mobile suit unleashed a barrage of all six of his funnels as well as blasts from its waist mega-particle cannon.

Although the barrage slowed the Unicorn Gundam's advance, it pressed on and actually took out two of the red funnels. Suddenly before its red foe could react, the Gundam accelerated at rapid speed with both of its beam tonfas drawn upward in a killing strike. The red mobile suit drew its beam tomahawk up in a defensive stance to block the attack while attempting to retaliate with a beam saber, which activated in its left hand. The two mobile suits engaged in bladelock for several moments before parting from each other as they each considered their options.

Eying his foe carefully, the blond haired man knew that he needed to finish the fight now. Turning the suit's head to the Geara Dogas, he signaled them by blinker light before resuming his fight with the Unicorn. Exchanging blows, the pilot was impressed that the white mobile suit managed to hold its ground despite taking fire from all sides. However, he sensed victory was at hand and as he resumed his attack, the red mobile suit thought loudly about the pilot, "You may be good with your suit but I can assure you that you still need improvement in your skills."

Indeed, he was right for the Unicorn Gundam fell under attack from all sides. Although it fought back well, it could not deal with the bombardment of the Geara Dogas and the attacks by the red Sinanju-like mobile suit at the same time. Steadying himself after the combine attacks, Banagher desperately searched for a way out. Several explosions shook his suit and Banagher cursed quietly as he took out his immediate foes. Eying his situation, he thought quietly, "I have to end this fight soon." Turning to the red mobile suit, Banagher sensed that taking him out would give him a path to escape. Pushing his engines to full power, Banagher accelerated the Unicorn Gundam to full speed, smashing everything in his path. Soon both of the advanced mobile suits clashed again with their beam sabers. At first, it was a stalemate but Banagher pushed on, attempting to gain the initiative in the fight.

Sensing that the white mobile suit was starting to weaken due to the desperate attacks it threw, the red mobile suit seized his advantage as the remaining funnels attacked from behind, forcing the Unicorn Gundam to turn to deal with them. Taking advantage, the red mobile suit slammed its entire weight onto the Unicorn Gundam before following it up with several rapid strikes of its beam sabers.

The results were entirely predictable as the Unicorn suffered several deep slashes onto its armor. In addition, the Unicorn Gundam its rifle severely damaged and it was already nearly out of ammunition. Finally, the combination of the long-term firefight and the energy it used up from the Gundam meant that the Unicorn Gundam could not maintain its Destroy mode and it immediately reverted to its normal mode.

Shaking his head after the terrific pounding, Banagher opened his eyes to see sparks flying around in his cockpit from damaged consoles. His weapons had suffered heavy damage, run out of ammunition or had run out of power. Parts of the 360-degree panoramic cockpit monitor were out and finally as he turned to face the front, he found the red Sinanju-like mobile suit in front of him with its beam rifle aimed at the Unicorn's cockpit. Several other Geara Dogas soon joined with their own beam rifles aimed at him while the strange Gundam flew overhead, its beam rifle locked onto the Unicorn Gundam. It took a moment before he noticed that his intercom started beeping. Switching it on, Banagher found to his shock to hear the voice of the pilot from the red mobile suit.

"To the pilot of the mobile suit. You fought well but you have nowhere else to go. I would advise that you surrender immediately. I await your decision."

Scanning his surroundings, Banagher knew that his foe was right. Quietly letting out a harsh breath, Banagher spoke on the intercom, "Alright I accept. I warn you though that the suit has security measures in place to prevent tampering by anyone else except me."

The pilot in the red mobile suit smirked at that before stating, "We shall see. For now, follow us. It seems that you're in the same predicament that we are." With that, the red mobile suit took to the air with the red and white Gundam joining it. The Unicorn followed on behind, covered all the while by accompanying squads of Geara Dogas.

A short time later, the assembled host of mobile suits arrived at an industrial complex. Watching from his cockpit, Banagher saw groups of mobile suits with some being very unfamiliar to him. Scurrying on the ground, technicians and pilots exampled the mobile suits and vehicles to gain a feel for their capabilities. Once they landed, several guards wearing the uniform of Neo Zeon ordered Banagher out of the Unicorn Gundam and escorted him to a small sparse grey interrogation room.

Awaiting his arrival were the pilots of the two mobile suits that lead the Geara Dogas along with the honey-blond haired woman. Banagher's first shock came from the sight of the strange green-haired man who wore white clothing that seemed to be out of place. So focused on the sight of the strange man, the blond haired man in the room took Banagher by surprise when he spoke, "So you're the pilot."

Taking the time to eye his interrogator, Banagher was in for a greater shock at the man in front of him. Dressed fully in a red uniform, the man was almost a perfect clone of Full Frontal except for the fact that his hair was far shorter and he seemed to carry himself with a different bearing than Full Frontal. The blond-haired man smirked for a moment before remarking evenly, "I admit, I want to be surprised but I'm not. Young men seem to have a way of finding themselves in Federation mobile suits."

Shaking himself out of his shock, Banagher eyed the man's face as if trying to get a reading on his intentions before asking, "Were you…the pilot of that red mobile suit?"

The mobile suit piloted answered crisply, "And what if I was."

Banagher quickly followed up, "And you're forces are Neo Zeon right?"

The blond-haired man nodded before answering, "They are."

A shiver went down Banagher's spine as he came to an inescapable conclusion, "Then you must be…Char Aznable, the Red Comet."

Smirking a bit although his face showed a tint of annoyance that the thought that the kid in front of him could be expecting someone else, Char simply stated, "In the flesh."

Banagher was still in a state of shock as the person he had just fought was none other than Char Aznable for as far as he knew, Char was MIA for the last three years with the common assumption of him being dead."

Silence descended on the room for a moment before the green-haired man laughed had what had transpired, "I see what you meant earlier Char when you described your situation. Ha. You're famous. He's a little star struck."

Char shrugged at that thought before he said back, "I see. Given the circumstances, just meeting someone who knows me is a sign of progress."

Banagher immediately seized on that statement, "What do you mean by that. Do you know what is going on here?"

Smirking, the green-haired boy immediately said to the confused Unicorn Gundam's pilot, "Allow me to explain, you don't mind. Don't you?"

The woman who was with Char immediately leaned close and whispered quietly, "Captain…is that wise?"

Char shrugged his shoulders before whispering back, "From what I can tell, the boy here is in the same situation we found ourselves in. Any information that can help us figure out our present situation is worth following up."

Ribbons nodded at that before turning to the pilot of the Unicorn Gundam and explaining the situation they all found themselves, "After the information we provided you, I hope that you will be cooperate with us Banagher Links."

Char quickly added, "The man here has a point Banagher. It would perhaps be better if we're working together instead of going off on separate paths. At least it will increase our chances of survival on this new world."

Concluding that he had no choice, Banagher let out a sigh before saying quietly to his captors, "Very well. I'll stay."

The green-haired man let out a small laugh while he said to Banagher, "Hah, not bad." Turning to Char and the woman who was with him, "I'll go see if I can dig up some more information from the computers in this factory complex." With that, the green-haired boy walked lazily out of the room with three pairs of eyes watching him warily.

Banagher was the one who spoke first, "Who is that man?"

Char answered quietly back to the Gundam pilot, "He calls himself Ribbons Almark and that's about all I've gotten out of him. He was the first one that we encountered when we arrived in this world." Becoming even quieter, Char advised Banagher, "If I were you, I'd be more concerned about him." Straightening himself, Char then spoke in a stern manner, "Get some rest, I'll have Nanai here brief you a bit more on our present situation." With that, the red comet strolled out of the room with Nanai following on behind.

Banagher was the last one out of the room. Walking outside, Banagher looked at the darkening sky, his face deep in thought. Confused at what he had just heard and encountered, Banagher closed his eyes for a moment as he focused his thoughts. Clinching onto one particular concern, Banagher thought quietly to himself, "I wonder who or what else is on this planet. If she is here then…I hope that she is alright."

**In a completely different location**

A lone figure was quietly sneaking through the area as she attempted to ascertain her surroundings. The figure was a teenage girl with orange hair and green eyes that could pierce into a person's soul. From time to time, she paused as if she sensed that someone was following her. While naturally she wanted to avoid capture, the girl had hoped that she was so that she could find some answers, mainly what the place that she was now stuck in was. Another reason was that she was searching for a companion of hers.

Pausing for a moment, the girl attempted to catch her breath and clear her thoughts for a moment. Letting out a sigh, the girl thought quietly, "What is this place? More importantly did he make it through from our world to this new world?"

Suddenly, she felt a chill go up her spine and quickly turned to see a mobile suit approaching her. Even though she knew it was useless, the girl began to run. However, she fainted from exhaustion and collapsed onto the ground. As the mobile suit descended to the ground with its cockpit already open, the girl whispered quietly the name of her companion as she fell unconscious.

**Meanwhile**

Scanning warily the landscape around him, Full Frontal wondered for the umpteenth time where he was. The last thing that he remembered was his battle with Banagher Links and his associates before he found himself engulfed in white light. Next thing he knew, Full Frontal found himself back in the MSN-06s Sinanju and an odd landscape in front of him. Several times, he attempted to contact any friendly forces to no avail.

Suddenly his newtype senses began to flare and Full Frontal immediately accelerated the Sinanju as he flew towards the location where his senses directed him. As the objects began to emerge on his mobile suit's radar, Full Frontal activated his suit's main camera. Scrolling through the images, the man some considered the second coming of Char Aznable remarked quietly to himself, "Those are definitely not Neo Zeon."

Almost instantly the suit's sensors as well as his newtype senses picked up the arrival of bogeys heading his way. Weapons drawn, Full Frontal found himself confronted by a horde of mobile suits of an unfamiliar design. Leading them was a white and blue mobile suit of an unknown configuration. It already had a large gun aimed right at him.

For a few minutes, neither Full Frontal nor the mobile suits surrounding him reacted to each other. That changed the Sinanju's intercom began beeping. Activating it, Full Frontal found himself looking at a man dressed in clothing that could be fit for royalty. Skipping right to business, the man started the conversation, "Greetings, I am Treize Khushrenda of Oz. Perhaps you can explain what is happening here." Full Frontal wondered himself about that exact question.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I am mightily tempted to introduce the fact that Char and Banagher had met before (due to the events of the final episode of Gundam Unicorn.) I may do that somewhat down the line.

While Banagher is a skilled pilot, in this chapter, he is facing an unfamiliar foe in the form of Char Aznable himself. I may also be putting in other things to weaken both Banagher and the Unicorn to give the other pilots a chance to take him on (in light of what happened in episode 7 of the Gundam Unicorn OVA). In fact, it may be more of the novel version instead of the OVA version.

As I said before, I'm going off the Japanese voice actors. This accounts for Char being spooked a bit at times by Ribbons having the virtual same voice as Amuro Ray.


	3. Chaotic encounters

Chapter 3: Chaotic encounters

Slowly regaining consciousness, Audrey Burne, aka Mineva Lao Zabi, found a blue haired boy watching her with concern in his eyes and a hand stretching out in front of him. Sensing that he meant no harm, Mineva accepted the boy's offer of assistance as he pulled her up from the ground. Straightening her shirt for a moment, Audrey turned to get a good look at the boy before she said, "Thank you for helping out."

The boy gave a grin while shrugging his shoulders, "No problem. Just happy to help." Pausing for a moment, the boy continued, "I apologize for earlier as I thought that you looked a bit like someone I know. I'm looking for her."

Audrey immediately nodded in sympathy as she was looking for her own missing companion as well, "I sympathize with you. I also am searching for someone."

The boy nodded before he let another grin emerge on his face while offering out his right hand, "Oh I forgot that I haven't introduced myself yet." His voice then turned a bit bombastic, "I'm Garrod Ran, mobile suit pilot extraordinaire."

Audrey let out a small giggle at the boy's attempt to humor her before she regained composure. Although she felt that this boy meant no harm to her, she introduced herself with the name that she used when she first met her now missing companion, "I'm Audrey Burne." Turning to observe her surroundings, Audrey asked her new friend, "What is this place?"

Garrod looked around himself before he said to the girl, "From what I can gather, this seems to be a factory of some sort. As for getting here, for me it was the investigation of a strange signal. One minute Tiffa and I were heading towards the source of a mysterious signal. Before we could react a flash of light engulfed us and when it disappeared, she was gone and I found myself in this place."

Audrey turned around instantly in shock at the news and immediately asked, "Are you sure?" Garrod solemnly nodded before Audrey remarked, "That is the exact same situation that I found myself in." As Garrod listened, Audrey explained her own situation.

Once she finished, both thought about their respective situations before Garrod remarked cheerily, "So you're looking for someone. What a coincidence, so am I?"

Audrey shook her head apologetically, "I see. Sorry but I do not believe that we're searching for the same person."

Garrod shrugged it off good naturedly before looking around at their surroundings, "So you don't have anywhere else to go right. Say how about you come with us. You know strength in numbers."

Realizing that she had no choice, Audrey nodded in agreement, "I appreciate your concern."

With that, the two teens began to walk towards what appeared a conference room where several others were already in deep conversation. In the center of the room lay a 3-d display of the immediate area around him. As she approached the room, Audrey could hear conversations going on with one voice sticking out in particularly. Once she arrived, the two others in the room all turned to face her.

The first person in the room was a young brown-skinned boy with white hair and dressed in a white button-up shirt, jeans, and suspenders. If Audrey had not overheard him speak earlier, she would have most certainly mistaken him for a girl.

Audrey then turned to face the other man and received the shock of her life, as she knew whom the purple-haired man who was dressed in nearly all white clothing truly was, Paptimus Scirocco. She thought to herself that it was impossible that he was alive, as she knew that he had perished at the hands of AEUG pilot Kamille Bidan, the pilot of the Zeta Gundam.

Scrutinizing her for a moment, Scirocco let out a small smirk before he said with a smirk on his face, "Ah Garrod, I see that you found us another guest on this new world and a beautiful one I might add." Seeing that the girl did not rise to the bait, Scirocco continued on, "You need not worry, this place is quite safe. It would be only proper if you can tell us who you are."

While calming herself at the sight of someone long thought to be dead, Audrey nodded and introduced herself to the rest of the group to which they did the same.

As she turned to the white haired boy who introduced himself as Loran Cehack, the boy also added, "We also have another person here with us, Queen Diana. She is resting right now but I think that she would also like to meet you. We can handle that later."

After they all finished their introductions, Audrey took a long look at the three before she asked, "I assume that you all arrived here in the same manner."

Scirocco nodded in conformation as he turned serious, "You would be correct Miss Burne. From the information that is available, it was a mysterious signal that brought us here. We're basing our investigation on that fact." He then resumed his charming attitude as he asked, "I was wondering where you came from?"

Frowning at the question, Audrey immediately came up with a response, "I'm originally from a colony called Industrial 7."

Scirocco nodded before continuing with his questioning, "I believe that colony falls under the jurisdiction of Anaheim Electronics as they have a small technical school there."

Audrey nodded and answered back, "It is although when I attended, it had undergone an expansion."

The man from Jupiter and power newtype then asked next, "I see. So you are a technical student there?"

Maintaining the guarded answers, Audrey replied to Scirocco's question, "You could say that. Is there a reason that you asked?"

Keeping his on impassive stare, Scirocco countered, "It's just that you remind me of someone, my mistake."

Audrey silently cursed herself for the slip and the fact that it nearly exposed her identity. Thus far, it seemed to be holding, but she wondered quietly, "Has Scirocco figured out who I truly am?"

Scirocco then took on a serious tone, "Right now we need as much information as we can about what we are dealing with. I hope that you will be able to provide any information that you may know as it can help solve the mystery that we face here. Who knows, a woman's intuition might prove extreme useful under these circumstances."

Garrod then spoke up next, "Besides by working with us, you might be able to find your friend much faster. As he said, any information that you have would truly help us big time."

Sensing that she had very few options, Audrey nodded in reluctant agreement, "I appreciate your concern for my safety."

Scirocco let out a small smirk at the girl agreeing to his proposal, "Alright then, for now you should get some rest. Garrod, Loran, and I will head out to ascertain more of our surroundings."

Audrey nodded and began to walk to what appeared a room that was available for her to rest in. Once she sat down on the bed, the girl let out a small breath that she had been holding in so to release the tension she felt after learning the information the others had provided.

While the rest of the mobile suits that accompanied Treize patrolled around the perimeter, he and Full Frontal were deep in conversation about their respective situation. At first, it started civil but turned tense particularly on Full Frontal's end. While, he remained civil throughout their discussion, Full Frontal was irritated at the manner in which Treize spoke, which was ironic considering how Full Frontal often acted at times with his subordinates and foes.

As Treize's mobile suit, identified as the Tallgeese II, turned its head to look at the landscape in front of them, "So what do you make of all of this?" When the masked man in front of him said nothing, Treize continued on, "Suppose that this is place is not the Earth that we both know. Nor a colony for that matter."

Full Frontal snorted at that thought, "A preposterous thought." He then took on a more thoughtful tone as he looked around the landscape before continuing on, "But it is one hard to refute considering the circumstances that we each face."

Treize nodded in agreement, "Indeed. I find it hard to believe that it is all a coincidence. We're completely isolated and cut off from our respective homes. In that case, I believe that we stand a much better chance out here if we join forces."

Full Frontal let out a small humph at the thought before he muttered, "I prefer to be the one in charge and I prefer to work better on my own. However, your words do carry a sense of logic. Furthermore, we probably are not the only ones here on this world. Perhaps by dealing with them we will find out more about this new world."

Treize chuckled at the man's word, "You do like to get straight to the point. Alright, let us join forces." With that, both mobile suits shook hands before they began to scout the region while building up their respective forces.

**Somewhere off in the far distance: **

Scouting the landscape in front of him, Gym Ghingnham let out a scowl before muttering to no one in particular, "What the hell is going on here." Although he had run into encounters with other mobile suits, Gym Ghingnham easily dispatched his foes, which bored him. After attempting to search again for any foes or allies, Ghingnham snarled before bellowing loudly "Is there anyone there that will face me?" When there was no response, Gym growled at the inactivity, "Then I think that I should raise some hell. That will attract the attention."

Heading towards what seemed to be a factory area for mobile suits, the Turn X paused for a moment as its scanners ascertained the opposition. It consisted of groups of mobile suits with some that Ghingnham had never seen before with his own eyes. Smirking at the size of the opposition, the general of the armies of the Moonrace said to no one in particular, "As long as they give me a good fight, I don't care at all." With that, he activated his engines to full power and roared at the first group of mobile suits. Most of them didn't react fast enough as the Turn X quickly cut them down with a mix of close range attacks as well as blasts from its long range weapons. While a sane man would push on after taking out the initial targets, one could consider Gym as insane as he waited for more foes to show up to which he would not be disappointed.

As several groups of mobile suits started to surround the Turn-X, others subjected the Correct Century mobile to bombardment. While it may have given another pilot paused, Gym just laughed at the opposition before yelling aloud, "Now this is more like it." Pushing his suit's incredibly advanced engines to full power, the Moonrace general said to all his foes, "Now let's have some fun" before he dove back into the fray, his right hand already starting to charge for an enormous energy blast.

Not surprisingly, Gym's actions would invite retaliation from opponents more to his liking. As Garrod had walked outside to get some fresh air, he heard the sounds of explosions. Turning around to find the source, the blue-haired boy could see several large palls of smoke off in the distance. Garrod immediately rushed inside to where Scirocco and Loran were working on their respective mobile suits, "Guys, we have a situation outside."

Loran was the first to react, "Is it an enemy."

Garrod shook his head before answering, "I didn't get a good look. Still judging by the explosions and smoke, whoever is doing this is definitely a professional."

Brooding on the information, Scirocco turned to the other two pilots, "Let us get our suits ready and then meet up in the conference room. The two pilots nodded and with the skill and practice of many hours of combat, both Garrod Ran and Loran Chelck had their suits on standby with all systems ready. They then joined Scirocco who was already in deep discussion with Audrey Burne and the Queen of the Moonrace Dianna Soreil. In front of them was a map of the affected area.

Scirocco was already pointing at several areas highlighted in red, "Once the attacks started, these areas were the first to fall and as of now, these three are the next ones in danger."

Deep in thought as she looked over the map, Audrey aksed, "Do we have an idea on the resources of those lost areas?"

Scirocco responded in a calculated tone, "They have similar capabilities to the area that we presently reside in. In order to find out more, we'll need to head out there to investigate."

Nodding as she came to the same conclusion, Audrey said, "Agreed." They both turned to see if the other woman in the room had any thoughts of her own. However, Dianna Soreil was deep in thought as she looked at the map as if attempting to ascertain a pattern. As her face began to change,

Dianna nodded before she responded to the question, "I can't say for certain but what is going on here seems very familiar." As Loran joined her, Dianna continued on, "Both Loran and I witnessed something similar to this back on our world." Turning to the rest of the group, her voice took on a stern tone, "If it is what I fear, then be careful going out there."

The other three wondered the meaning behind her words while Loran made eye contact with her. After a moment, Dianna gave a small nod to which Loran reacted with surprise before replacing it with determination and reassurance, "Don't worry Dianna, we'll be alright." Although still drawn with worry, Dianna nodded in agreement.

Garrod refocused their attention to the task when he told them, "We better get moving. Whatever that thing is, it definitely is heading this way."

The others nodded and were about to rush out before Scirocco paused, "We're going to need someone here to watch things while we're dealing with this."

Everyone looked at each other before Audrey decided to volunteer herself, "I may be new at this but I can look after things while you head out with your mobile suits."

Both Garrod and Loran looked at her as if wondering if it was a good idea. Meanwhile Scirocco had a smirk on his face as he nodded in agreement, "Thank you madam, your help in this matter is most appreciated." He then headed down the hallway with Garrod and Loran following on behind although they along with Dianna saw the look on Audrey's face at the complement and it was not what they were expecting.

As the three pilots departed, Dianna turned to whisper to Audrey, "Are you alright?"

Audrey just answered by saying, "Whatever you do, be on your guard around Scirocco." With that, she marched off to find a console that would allow her the coordinate the efforts of the three pilots, assigning them escorts from the inventory of general purpose mobile suits that had emerged from the factory.

Shortly afterwards, the Gundam Double X, the Turn-A Gundam and The O arrived at the area of the disturbance. Everywhere they saw was immense destruction. While Garrod and Scirocco had seen their fair share of destruction in the battles that they participated, this was something else. However, Loran had seen this level of destruction before. Turning to the others, he yelled out, "Check your scanners, see if they detect any power levels out of the ordinary."

Surprised by the reaction of the normally calm-headed pilot, both Garrod and Scirocco immediately boosted their scanners of their mobile suits to full power. Both pilots had surprised looks on their faces and Garrod was the first to respond, "What the hell is that thing?"

Eyes narrowed, as he looked at his own monitor at a nightmare reborn, Loran said quietly to the two other pilots, "That is the Turn-X. It has similar capabilities to the Turn-A and it is piloted by an exceptionally dangerous pilot."

Surprised by the tone that Loran used, Garrod turned to ask, "How dangerous is he?"

Loran muttered back, "When I faced him, he proved to be the most dangerous pilot that I have ever faced. Furthermore the Turn-X has similar capabilities and that pilot is more than willing to use them."

The two other pilots looked at each other for a moment as they absorbed the words that the pilot of the Turn-A Gundam had just spoken. Garrod was worried while Scirocco sounded impressed and he showed it, "Hmmm, the way you described the pilot of that machine reminds me a few people from my own world."

Garrod asked pensively, "So what do you suggest that we do."

Before either Loran or Scirocco could answer, the Turn-X spotted them and opened up with a powerful energy beam from its right hand. Though all suits managed to dodge, both Garrod and Scirocco realized what the Turn-A pilot meant with Garrod immediately asking, "Do you have any ideas?"

Scirocco immediately replied, "Although Loran has made his point, perhaps we should try to disable the machine and its pilot. Perhaps being in a similar situation to us might make him receptive to working with us." Although Loran said nothing, his face showed what he thought of Scirocco's plan while the pilot of The-O continued on, "Garrod, take your suit and provide support. Loran and I will try to deal with this new mobile suit."

Garrod nodded and said, "Be careful" before he accelerated his speed and altitude." Meanwhile Loran and Scirocco descended with their mobile suits to the surface.

Although busy enjoying the carnage around him, Gym Ghingnham had enough experience to keep an eye out for potential new threats. Besides, although the foes in front of him proved though, he wanted to fight foes that are more challenging. He would soon get his wish as the Turn-X's sensors alerted him to the presence of new arrivals. Turning almost instantly after killing his immediate foes, Gym let loose of barrage of beam energy fire at the new arrivals. The group of three split up with two landing and the third flying overhead. When the Moonrace general saw that one of the two descending suits that he recognized, he had a reaction was a mixture of anger and glee. He remarked at the sight of the Turn-A Gundam, "If he is here than the queen is here as well."

Turning to face the two new arrivals, Gym immediately opened a communications link, "So you're here as well then."

Loran immediately answered in a tense tone, "We do not want a fight. We are here to open dialogue with you. First off do you know how you got here and any idea of what is going on?"

Gym let out a harsh laugh, "No I do not have any idea and after the opponents I've dispatched and the sight of you here, I don't care. All I care about is a good fight and now you're my foe." Before either Loran or Scirocco could react, the Turn-X charged at them, the beam emitting from its right hand taking the form of a beam saber.

Loran barely managed to draw his beam saber in time and the force of the blow forced him backward. Before he could react, the Turn-X charged at him again and he just managed to bring his saber up in time to block the strike. Both suits found themselves in bladelock with their pilots throwing as much strength as possible into the strikes by their beam sabers.

Observing the two advanced suits in action, Scirocco found himself impressed and made a mental note to ask Loran later if he could study the Turn-A. However, The-O's sensors alerted him to hostiles approaching. Readying his large beam rifle, Scirocco turned to find several squads of different types of mobile suits approaching him with a mix of weapons drawn. Incredible fast for a suit of its size, The-O also activated one its beam sabers as it plunged into the fray. The mobile suits accompanying The-O quickly joined in as well.

Meanwhile up in the air, Garrod and his accompanying mobile suit force dealt with a mix of resistance from the air and on the ground. Though the mobile suits accompanying him provided some assistance, Garrod was doing most of the damage with a mix of long-range fire and slashes with his beam saber at any enemy mobile suit that got in close. As he took out several mobile suits with rapid firing of his beam rifle, Garrod cursed loudly at the scale of the opposition, "Where the hell are all of these guys coming from?" Several explosions shook him from his thoughts and he immediately dodged while returning the favor with fire from his beam rifle and machine guns.

Seeing that he faced a nearly endless supply of enemy mobile suits, Garrod cursed quietly before saying to himself, "I need to find the source of these guys and shut it down." Pushing the sensors of the Gundam Double X up to full power, he quickly found one of the factories that were pumping out the enemy mobile suits. Heading towards it location, Garrod immediately looked up at the sky to see the moon out before he turned towards the target, which was surrounded by nests of mobile suits. Checking to see if his target was in range, Garrod let out a grin as he activated the Gundam Double X's special weapon. As the panels on the back of the mobile suit unveiled themselves, two large energy cannons positioned themselves onto the shoulders of the Gundam. Once he locked on target, Garrod fired a huge energy blast from the twin satellite cannon.

The effect was stupefying as the energy blast and the resulting shockwave, wiped out a large portion of the enemy suits in front of Garrod. With only a few stragglers remaining, the Gundam Double X roared into the attack with a mix of beam rifle fire and strikes from his beam saber. Once the last foe fell under the fire of the Double X, Garrod announced grandly, "Area secured, heading to help reinforce Loran."

Back at the factory area where the three pilots departed from, Audrey Burne and Dianna Soreil watched the battle intently while from time to time, Audrey would help in the dispatch of reinforcements and information between the three pilots. Turning back to view the unfamiliar mobile suits, Audrey was shocked at the designs and their capabilities. She then turned to see Dianna watching with worry at the sight of the mobile suits fighting against the Turn-A, "You're worried about him?"

Dianna solemnly nodded, "Yes I am."

Audrey sympathized with the queen and drew upon her own experience to attempt to reassure her, "He'll be alright."

The former queen of the Moonrace nodded in thanks at the other girl's attempt to reassure her before continuing on, "He is fighting one of the most dangerous foes from our world." Turning to look at the other screens, Dianna then also added, "As for what I am watching here, it feels like a repeat of what occurred on my world only this time it is truly for real."

Audrey noted the tone that the queen used and immediately said, "What do you mean by that?"

Looking at the young orange-haired girl, Dianna had a sad look on her face, "All of these machines are present in our timeline." Audrey was about to ask but Dianna immediately explained the history of the Correct Century. Once she finished, the orange haired girl was in a state of shock to which Dianna could sympathize as the girl before her had clearly seen her fair share.

Audrey shook her head, "No, it's alright. It is going to take me some time to absorb this news."

Before their conversation could continue, the computer started beeping and Audrey immediately rushed to see the radar screens. It showed two new mobile suits arriving on the battlefield at an exceptionally fast speed with several small groups of other mobile suits following on behind. The girl immediately relayed the information to the pilots while attempting to ascertain their identity. One was very unfamiliar but the other one sent a chill down her spine as it very as if someone from her past had returned from the dead again.

Back on the battlefield, the two exceptionally advanced mobile suits exchanged brutal blows with each other. Yet neither could make a dent in the other. As Gym hammered away with brutal strikes of his beam saber, Loran attempted to maintain a defensive stance. However, that now proved impossible as the Turn X split itself apart with each part functioning as its own funnel weapon. Loran fell back as the different parts of the Turn-X unleashed a devastating barrage on the immediate area around him.

Laughing maniacally at the situation before him, Gym let out a taunt, "You better do better than that Loran if you wish to face me in mortal combat. Not to mention if you want to keep that queen of yours alive."

That enraged Loran who immediately ignited the beam saber in his left hand while firing rapid shots of his beam rifle, "She is your queen too and you'll never get your hands on her if I have anything to say about it." With that, Loran went on the offensive with several blasts of his beam rifle at the Turn-X before heading in for close combat to which Gym gladly replied with matching strikes from his own beam sabers.

Fortunately, Loran quickly regained control of his emotions and refocused himself back on the fight. In addition, Garrod had arrived to lend a hand with long-range fire from his twin satellite cannons and soon he had Gym forced onto the defensive. He held the initiative and was about to use it when the Turn-A Gundam's sensors alerted him to new hostiles. Loran barely managed to dodge several blasts of green energy fire from the sky to which he along with the other combatants attempted to find the source.

Heading into the battle zone were several squads of a variety of mobile suits with the MSN-06 Sinanju and the OZ-00MS Tallgeese II flying in front of the newly arrived force. The Sinanju took out specific targets with its beam rifle while the Tallgeese II used its Dober Beam Gun to take out area targets. Soon the Sinanju descended onto the ground with the Tallgeese II soon joining it.

Observing the four mobile suits before him, Treize remarked quietly, "So it truly seems we are not alone on this world."

Full Frontal was meanwhile analyzing the four mobile suits before him. While three of them registered as unknowns, the fourth one generated a small surprise, "That is impossible. The-O should be nothing but pieces of scrap."

The first to respond was Gym Ghingnham who immediately contacted them, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Treize responded back, "We were just passing through and noticed your handiwork. Also seeing that you were outnumbered against these three, we thought that we would lend a hand."

Full Frontal quickly added, "Although I do admit your methods are somewhat destructive, I believe that fighting against three to one odds is a bad proposition to surmount. Besides with the yellow mobile suit over there, we should consider these three as hostile and you as an ally."

Gym responded harshly, "I don't need your help. I was already holding my own against these three. However if you are good fighters I can definitely allow you to join me in beating the hell out of them."

Treize smirked at the statement before reacting to it, "My, my. A little eager for combat aren't we."

Gym gave a small sadistic grin before he bombastically said, "In combat, one can know if he or she is truly alive."

Impressed, Treize remarked back, "Well then, I think we can work well together." With that, he aimed the Dober beam gun at a surprised Garrod who barely managed to dodge before returning fire with his beam rifle. Meanwhile Full Frontal quickly headed towards Scirocco while firing a barrage from his beam rifle. Surprised by the quickness of the Sinanju, The-O quickly dodged before returning the favor. Meanwhile the two exceptionally advanced mobile suits resumed their battle with each other.

Back at the makeshift conference room, Audrey was in a state of shock as she heard the voice and saw the red mobile suit on the monitor. She quickly thought to herself, "Full Frontal, what is he doing here. I thought he should be dead." She immediately contacted the three pilots, "Listen to me, be careful of the red mobile suit, it is not to be underestimated."

Backing off as The-O unleashed a fury of beam saber attacks, Full Frontal immediately intercepted the message that was relayed to Scirocco and his compatriots. Recognizing the voice, he quickly thought in his mind, "Princess Mineva, what is she doing here." As Scirocco pressed on with another flurry of strikes from his multiple beam sabers, another thought came to Frontal's mind as well, "If she is here then did he show up as well?" Pushing the thoughts aside, Full Frontal retaliated with a flurry of beam saber strikes of his own.

Although Scirocco was in a far more advanced mobile suit, he took Audrey's warning seriously as the Sinanju moved onto the attack with surprising ease. Retreating from the assault, The-O opened up the distance so as to find room to maneuver. Eying his foe warily, Scirocco felt as he was fighting a familiar foe, although this foe had a darker aspect to his personality and fighting style.

Although busy in his own fight with the Turn-X, Loran kept an eye on the fight with the new arrivals. While he was concerned about Garrod and his battle with the blue and white mobile suit, the blood-red mobile suit occupied his attention the most. Turning back to his own fight, Loran immediately launched a series of attacks that surprised Gym in their suddenness. With the Turn-X knocked out of the fight for the moment, the Turn-A immediately flew to assist The-O with several shots of its beam rifle. As the Sinanju backed off, it found itself surrounded.

The prospect of fighting two exceptionally powerful mobile suits at the same time should have given any pilot pause but Full Frontal was not just any regular pilot. Eying the futuristic Turn-A Gundam, he remarked quietly towards the new foe, "Lets test the performance of these mobile suits of yours." Before either Scirocco or Loran could react, the Sinanju almost instantly accelerated towards the Turn-A with tis beam saber already drawn.

Readying himself for the blow, Loran found himself outmatched against a mobile suit from the Dark History. He barely managed to block the Sinanju's charge and even that was not enough as it forced the Turn-A Gundam back. Before Loran could react, the Sinanju launched a kick at the Turn-A's torso. Stunned by the speed of the attack, Loran could only mutter, "That mobile suit is moving too fast." As he regained his balance, Loran felt a small chill as it reminded him of one of his foes back in his own timeline who piloted a similar type of suit.

Scirocco moved in to support his fellow pilot with several blasts from his beam rifle but the Sinanju effortlessly dodged the shots while heading back to meet the The-O with its beam sabers drawn.

The two suits met once again in blade lock before the The-O activated another beam saber to take the Sinanju by surprise. However, the Sinanju took Scirocco by surprise as it instantly met the separate beam saber strikes with ease. Backing off, the Sinanju took to the sky and began to circle its foes as if eying them for potential prey. To taunt them even further, Full Frontal remarked quietly in observation at the performance of his enemies, "Fighting you two was too easy."

Taking out targets while high in the air, Treize observed the situation for a moment before turning to the Turn-X, "I know you wish to fight more but perhaps it would be best to retire for now that we have achieved what we set out to do this day."

Gym snarled at the idea of running away, "You may retreat but I'm staying. I have a score to settle with that kid and also I want to fight two other two mobile suits that are backing him up."

Treize smirked at that before stating, "It would be better for us to fall back for now. You will get another shot at them another day."

Full Frontal also added, "We may have the advantage but we still need an idea on the foes that we are facing and the fighting here may have attracted attention. It would be better to analyze the information that we have gained from this venture."

Gym gritted his teeth for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Alright then, I'll join you."

Treize let out a small smirk before stating, "Before we leave, we should leave our guests an appropriate present." Before anyone could react, the Tallgeese II activated its main weapon and started blasting random targets in sight.

Grinning at what the pilot of the Tallgeese had in mind, Gym enthusiastically joined in with a barrage of all his long-range weapons. Meanwhile, the MSN-06S Sinanju unveiled an enormous bazooka before it too contributed its firepower.

Their foes attempted to intervene but in a half hour, Treize Khusrenada, Full Frontal, and their new ally Gym Ghingnham had done all of the damage they needed and had already begun to head away from the battlefield with swarms of mobile suits under their command accompanying them.

Surveying the damage before them, Loran turned to the other two pilots before remarking quietly, "There is nothing we can do for now that the threat has been driven off. We should head back." Both Scirocco and Garrod nodded in agreement and soon they flew off to rendezvous with Audrey and Queen Dianna. The two women were both awaiting their arrival when they arrived back at their makeshift headquarters.

Dianna immediately rushed to Loran's side to ensure that he was all right, a sentiment that the Gundam pilot shared about the Moonrace Queen. As they separated from their hug, Loran whispered quietly, "I can't believe that Gym Ghingham is on this world. How did he survive?"

Dianna nodded somberly, "The big question is what threat he possesses considering that he had found allies and that did anyone else from our world arrive in this one as well?"

Loran nodded, a determined look on his face, "Don't worry, whatever he is planning, we'll stop him."

Meanwhile Audrey and Scirocco were busy with their own conversation, which centered on the red mobile suit.

Scirocco spoke first, "So it seems that you recognize the pilot of the red mobile suit that we just faced."

Audrey nodded tensely before she replied, "Yes, his name is Full Frontal, they call him the second coming of the red comet."

Surprised at the news that the girl had told him, "So the pilot that I had just fought…"

Audrey shook her head before she said in a cold tone, "I can assure you that the pilot that you fought was not Char."

Scirocco thought about the information for a moment before stating, "Well anyway that suit along with the two others proved to be quite powerful. They may find others to help them. We'll have to find others as well so as to be better prepared to face them once again." Turning to Audrey, he said, "Thank you for the information. This will prove most useful to us. If there is anything else, please feel free to let us know."

Audrey could only nod in agreement at that fact.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Although those observant enough to know what the word companion refers to in this case, I'd decided to keep the identities secret as both would attempt to shield the other from their respective enemies or those that would use the information for their own respective gains.

The behavior of both Loran and Dianna along with Gym should reflect the fact that Turn-A Gundam is, in the words of the creator of the saga, the final chapter in the Gundam metaseries as a whole.

* * *

**Author's Questions:**

Did I get the characters right, particularly Treize, Gym, and Garrod?


End file.
